


yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

by clemmiings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, frat boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmiings/pseuds/clemmiings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times luke and michael get drunk together and the 1 time they're sober</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

"I don't know, Cal, I'm just not in the mood for a party tonight." Luke said, rolling over and covering his eyes.

"Luke, it's the first day back after Christmas break. We have to do something! The rest of the campus is waiting!" Calum sat on the edge of Luke's bed and sighed. "Listen, bro, we have a reputation to uphold. We are Pi Kappa Alpha," Calum paused, waiting for Luke to finish the rest of the oath.

"And we are heroes," Luke sighed, sitting up and looking at his best friend. "Fine, whatever, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Cal jumped up in excitement and slapped Luke on the shoulder, nodding his head and rushing out of the room to let the dozens of eager students waiting outside in to start the party.

-

Suddenly he's there again, shooting back vodka like it's nothing. Another night, ten more drinks, longing for that boy across the room. Bright red hair radiates from his head; it's impossible not to notice him. But Luke didn't notice those things. He noticed the dead look in the boy's eyes as he pour back his drinks and maneuvered his way through the crowd, occasionally following another boy to a bedroom and reappearing only five minutes later.

It made Luke sad. Sad that he couldn't be the one to bring the boy in the old Rolling Stones shirt home with him and tuck him into bed and place soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

Oh, there he goes again.

Following some guy with curly hair -- Luke believes his name is Ashton or something -- to Cal's room. Luke could feel himself _frown_ as he watched them make their way, hand in hand, through the sea of people.

Another shot.

Only about three more and they both come out, zipping up their jeans and fixing their hair. Ashton's got this wide grin on his face that just screamed _I just got laid_ to the entire party. Luke's eyes searched for the red hair he'd been seeing all night but nothing came of it. He was gone, and Luke was, yet again, sad.

So he made his way up the stairs and to his room, where he shooed the couple having sex on his bed and sighed. His dizzy head felt numb as he laid down and stared at the dull ceiling, his thoughts focused on nothing and everything all at once.

He laid there for what felt like hours before the noise outside his door finally quieted. Luke assumed most of the people had either a) passed out somewhere in the house or b) left. He could still hear a few murmurs from under his floor and who he assumed was Calum walking through the house one last time before heading off the bed. That was the routine -- they could throw parties all they wanted, but at least one person living there had to check on everyone at the end to make sure they were okay and no one was getting raped or anything. A lot of shit has happened in that house, but as soon as they heard someone had gotten raped, they had to shut down the parties for a while. They didn't want to be a frat house that didn't care about people's well-beings (which coincides with the fact they throw the best parties now); they wanted to be the best frat house on campus, and that meant taking care of people.

So Luke decided he'd go and help Calum since he couldn't sleep anyway. He walked through the halls and back down the stairs when he heard someone talking with Cal. As he stepped through the kitchen he saw the bright red hair that had haunted him earlier, sticking up in every which way as he slowly slurred his words (that really made no sense, as Luke listened) to Calum. Calum ran his fingers through his hair until he spotted Luke standing in the doorway of the lounge. He quickly grabbed the other boy's arm and ran over to Luke, whose face had to be nearly as red as this guy's hair.

"Luke, this is Michael. He's really drunk, and I'm really tired, so if you could find him a place to crash, that would be great," Cal explained, handing Michael's arm over to Luke. Michael simply grinned at him and giggled at how red Luke was.

Luke didn't know what to say, so he took Michael's arm and let Calum go to bed. As he looked around, he noticed there were at least twenty people crashed all over the place, so Luke just sort of dragged Michael around until he decided his room was the only free one.

"You can just stay in my room," Luke said. Michael hadn't said a word to him since they properly met, only a few mumbles that Luke didn't quite catch and a giggle here and there.

"Won't you be in there?" Michael asked, his words blending together that Luke had to strain himself to understand what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Luke shrugged as he walked. "Is that okay? I could leave, i-if you want."

Another giggle. "No, it's to-ta-lly fine." Michael seemed to emphasize the syllables in totally, as if to further prove his point.

They walked up the stairs and Luke led them to his bedroom, the door covered in All Time Low and Blink pictures.

"I only have one bed, but I'll sleep on the floor." Luke opened the door and Michael stumbled in, looking around.

"Nah, I've been in the same bed with like," Michael paused to count on his fingers. "Eleven guys tonight. Wow. That's a new record." He softly laughed at himself and fell onto the bed, rolling over and under the warm covers. Luke awkwardly laughed as well and stood by his dresser for what felt like forever until he heard soft snores coming from his bed.

He took off his shirt and crawled under the covers, trying not to get too close to Michael. He smelt of cigarettes and cheap booze and Luke couldn't help but breathe in the endearing scent. It was an intoxicating smell that fit Michael to a T.

And then Luke fell asleep thinking about how Michael decided red was his color and when he got his eyebrow piercing and so many questions he'll probably never get answered but pondered on anyway.

-

His eyes opened to see Michael sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, eyes closed. Luke sat up, causing Michael to turn and face him. He looked a mess; hair even worse than the night before, so many bags under his eyes he could spend a year in Norway with them if he wanted to, his face as pale as snow.

 

Before Luke could ask him if he was okay, Michael spoke. "Did we fuck last night?" (It was actually more of a slur; Luke thought Michael couldhave still been a tad drunk, considering he went to sleep only a couple of hours ago.)

Luke's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks start to heat. "N-No. No, we didn't. You were really drunk and there was nowhere else to crash except here, so I just.. let you stay.. here."

Michael nodded and averted his eyes to the walls around him.

"You like Green Day? And Blink? Cool."

Luke's head was foggy and he had a massive hangover (something he'd learnt to deal with since starting college) but he focused on Michael. His slim shoulders and the indentations near his spine; the small dip between his collar bones and his slight stomach fat.

"Yeah, they're my favorite bands." Luke replied, taking his eyes away from Michael's bare skin.

Suddenly Michael turned to Luke with a very serious look. "Do you know how many people I fucked last night?" he asked.

Luke paused, vaguely remembering Michael saying something about it. "I think you said something like, eleven, or something." The other boy cringed and Luke looked at his hands.

"Alright, well, thanks for being my knight in shining armor and all, uh... sorry, I don't think I got your name." Michael stood up and grabbed his Rolling Stones shirt from the floor. Luke didn't even remember him taking it off.

"Uh, Luke. Luke Hemmings." He mimicked Michael and grabbed his shirt from the floor as well.

"Yeah, thanks, Luke Hemmings. I'm Michael. Clifford. Sorry for the short introduction but I've got to go take care of some things." He walked to the door and turned around one last time. "See you at the next party though, yeah? Save a dance for me." Then he winked and left.

Luke was left there, breathless. After yearning over this boy for countless nights he had finally met him. It wasn't exactly the type of meeting he'd expected but it was better than nothing, right?

There was a knock at his now slightly open door, taking him from his thoughts. It was a very, very tired Calum, dressed in nothing but his boxers and yawning as he entered the room.

"Bro, do you know who that was that just walked out of your room?" He flopped down onto Luke's bed, taking up at least 75% of it. "That was Michael Clifford. He's like, the biggest slut in this school. I heard he once took on five guys at once and it _worked_."

Luke didn't know how to respond so he shrugged and fell on top of his friend. They sat there for a few minutes before Calum pushed the taller boy off of him and got up.

"Did you two do anything last night?"

_God, why does everyone keep asking that?_

"No, he stayed here because the lounge was full and the rest of the guys were either asleep or had girls in their rooms and I didn't want to bother them."

It was no secret in the house that Luke was gay. He'd tried hooking up with a few girls but that never got further than sloppily making out and then kicking them out of his room after he got tired. After that, Luke decided he'd try hooking up with guys, and surprise surprise, it was much more satisfying. The only people that really cared were the girls that constantly asked him out and were rejected after he had to tell them he was interested in the slightest. They were probably heartbroken but Calum very eagerly took them in his arms.

"Besides, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit that pillow anyway." Luke shrugged, again, and walked out of his room, leaving Calum on the bed where he probably fell asleep.

-

Luke was busy making a round of shots when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a cloud of red in his peripheral. He turned and there stood none other than Michael Clifford, who took a shot from him and tipped it back.

"Hey, you ready for that dance yet?" Michael asked, a devillish smirk spreading across his lips. Luke was glad the parties were usually kept dimly lit because he felt his entire face heat up.

"Uh, yeah, sure, let me just-"

"Come on." Michael took Luke's hand and brought them to the lounge, where a large crowd had already gathered. The night was still young, so Luke was surprised that so many people had already shown up.

As they weaved through the crowd, After Midnight by Blink began playing from the speakers. When they stopped and began moving in time with the music, Luke leaned down and whispered in Michael's ear.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Well, you did take me in last night. Take this as a thank you." Michael replied, grabbing Luke's hand again, properly entwining their fingers. Luke's heart was about to beat out of his chest as he tried to focus on the music; because he knew if he were to think about Michael and everything happening right now he would probably pass out.

As the song ended, Luke pulled Michael out of the crowd and into the kitchen, where people had accumulated looking for alcohol. Luke grabbed a couple bottles of whatever was in his reach and led Michael out the back door. It was approximately 11:30 when they stepped out into the cool November air.

Michael closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his hair. Seeing him half sober was a new experience. He was much more reserved and didn't goofily grin as often. Luke enjoyed his presence, just being beside him made his heart flutter.

Not many people hung out outside anymore, the weather getting colder as the days go on, so Luke and Michael were alone with bottles of whiskey and tequila. Luke handed Michael the whiskey and chugged the tequila, feeling the soothing burn down his throat.

He could hear some Arctic Monkeys song -- Arabella, he thought -- from inside and started to softly sing along.

_Arabella's got a 70's head_

_But she's a modern lover_

_It's an exploration, she's made of outer space_

_And her lips are like the galaxy's edge_

_And her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place_

"Nice voice." Michael remarked.

Luke glanced over at the boy with the red hair, who was looking at him with admiration in his eyes. "Thanks," he replied, a small smile forming.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and passing out on the bench they sat on, Michael's head resting on Luke's shoulder.

-

The thing most people don't understand about vodka is that you can control the burn. It takes a bit of practice, but if you just think-- yes, think -- it won't leave a singing feeling down your throat.

That's how Luke felt, anyway.

So, after years of college and drinking his feelings away, he learned to start drinking vodka from the bottle. And when Michael questioned him about that three days after their last encounter, he explained.

"It's an art, really," Luke slurred, sensing Michael's hesitance. "You have to rid your mind of thought, then think of something... well, great."

"Great?" Michael asked, still unsure of the entire ordeal. "What do you think of, then?"

 _You_ , Luke almost said. _The way your eyelashes fall unto your cheeks and how your chest rises and falls and the little smirk that's on your face constantly. You_.

"Nothing. I think of nothing."

Michael raised a brow, taking the bottle from Luke's unsteady hands.

"And then you just drink."

Michael poured the bottle back, eyes shut tight, hands gripped around the neck. It only lasted a few seconds, but to Luke it lasted forever. Seeing his eyes shut, adams apple bobbing around in his throat as Michael drank; it was an abnormally breathtaking sight. Luke felt silly for thinking something like an underaged college kid drinking vodka from the bottle was beautiful.

But it wasn't just beautiful. Beautiful was the closest thing Luke could come up with in his drunken state of mind. Beautiful was nowhere near close to anything Michael did. Michael was art, and art is something that cannot be described with the vast vocabulary the human race has concocted. So as Luke stared at Michael, he didn't realize he was saying his thoughts aloud, until Michael stopped drinking and took the bottle away from his lips.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" he asked, looking at Luke with faint curiosity in his eyes.

As his cheeks heated and his heart raced, Luke stuttered out a "yes" and sincerely hoped Michael wouldn't laugh at him.

He didn't.

-

"Luke," he heard. "Luke." 

It was barely a whisper, but Luke's eyes opened and he felt Michael's presence beside him. 

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Luke asked, noticing how small Michael looked at the moment.

"I needed someone to talk to, and you were the only person I could think of." Michael crawled up next to Luke on the bed and rested his head on Luke's shoulder. "You're the only person I've been able to think of for days, actually. I can't get you out of my head."

Michael was drunk, and Luke knew, but the feeling he had in his chest was overpowering his thoughts and he instinctively wrapped his arm around Michael's torso. 

"I've been thinking about you a lot, too." 

Michael sighed. "You don't understand. I've never liked someone before. I've always been a sex doll passed around by everyone. And it's not like I didn't enjoy it at first -- I just got bored so _easily_. Having sex night after night starts to get tiring. But when I'm with you I don't feel like I need to fuck you. I want to do cute things like cuddle and kiss and just enjoy each other's presence and it's so nice being around you. So _nice_ , Luke. And I'm so confused all the time now. I'm not supposed to like you, and that sounds terrible but it's true. I'm not supposed to _like_ people, I'm just supposed to _lust_ after people. But I like you. _God,_ do I like you. I like you so much, Luke." 

His phrases were slurred and faded by the end of his soliloquy, so Luke didn't respond (not that he knew what to say anyway). He sat there, breathing in Michael's words as Michael drifted to sleep. When Luke was sure he was asleep, he whispered a small "I like you, too," and kissed Michael on his forehead, bringing the blanket over both of them and falling asleep as well.

- 

Beams of light cut through the room as the sun rose the next morning. Luke was the first to wake up and the memories of the night before rushed back to him. 

Michael's grip around Luke's waist loosened as he opened his eyes. Luke took in the shade of green and decided then it was his favorite color. Among all the shades of green this world could offer, the color that resided in Michael's irises was the most intriguing shade there was. It was light, yet dark; it was vibrant, yet dull. All at the same time.

"You're staring," Michael remarked, that sly smirk plastered on his face. 

Luke blushed. "Sorry, you just have really nice eyes." 

"As do you."

Silence.

"Michael, last night you told me some things and I just wanted to know if you actually meant them or if you were just drunk," Luke blurted out.

Michael chuckled. "Well, what did I say, exactly?"

Luke let out the breath he'd been holding. "That you like me."

It was Michael's turn to blush. "Well, think of it this way- I wouldn't be here, tangled in these sheets with you, if I didn't like you."

Luke sat up, Michael coming up with him. They faced each other, faces only inches apart. 

"You also said something about cuddling with me," Luke said, hand on Michael's cheek at this point. "And kissing me." 

"Well, we cuddled all night, so we can check that off the list," Michael replied. 

Then, lips attached and became one.

And it was everything Luke had hoped it would be. It was sweet and wonderful and more amazing than any kiss Luke had ever experienced. Kissing Michael, with morning breath and all, was magical, as cheesy as it sounds. The way their lips moved in tempo with each other, and how Michael ran his hands through Luke's hair -- simply magical.

Blue eyes connected with green. Lungs exhaling the air they'd breathed in moments before. 

"Do you want to go get some breakfast or something?" Michael asked, breaking the comforting silence that surrounded them.

Luke was still stunned that that had just happened, but quickly nodded in response. 

Michael gave him a peck on the lips before standing up and stretching. 

And Luke thought back to the night he and Michael had met, how he longed for the boy with the bright red hair across the room.

Maybe those parties weren't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i hope you enjoyed this! i was going through a list of unfinished clemmings ideas and drabbles i have (which is a lot) and found this idea and decided to put it into words! title is taken from your song by elton john and there are various songs i incorporated into this fic so when you get to those parts i suggest listening to them because they really inspired me :) 
> 
> this was mostly written at 3 am on school nights so i'm sorry if there are any typos or weird sentence structures or anything. i'm not the best at proofreading anything i write which is probably why i get C's on my english essays in school 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr for more clemmings if you'd like! clemmiings.tumblr.com i promise i don't bite


End file.
